Soulmate Tattoo
by BlueCrystalDust
Summary: Desde que naces las primeras palabras que tu alma gemela dirá al conocerte están tatuadas en tu brazo. Para Kenny es un juego; Cartman ya encontró a la suya; a Stan no le importa y Kyle la busca.


**Este fic es traído a ustedes gracias al séptimo reto del foro de South Park Hispano.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Soulmate Tattoo**

— ¿Vas a salir con Rebecca? —preguntó Stan, tomando su bandeja del almuerzo y llevándola a la mesa más cercana. Se dejó caer en el asiento esperando a su amigo.

Kyle se sentó frente a él resoplando. — ¿Tu qué crees?

—Creo que te tomas lo que dice el tatuaje demasiado en serio. Quizás no sea tu alma gemela pero… hombre. Tenemos diecinueve, estamos en la universidad, ya habrá tiempo para pensar en eso.

—Rebecca y yo no congeniamos, es todo. No tiene nada que ver con lo que dice el tatuaje del alma gemela.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera lo intentaste.

Kyle enrojeció revelando la verdad en las palabras de Stan. Cuando Kyle conoció a Rebecca imploró a Moisés para que fuera ella, pero no lo fue. Obtuvo un _"Gracias"_ en lugar de un _"Estoy bien."_ después de entregarle a Rebecca el libro que momentos antes había dejado caer. Fue una decepción, ella era linda y el libro era de uno de sus autores favoritos. Kyle no insistió, sabía que si no era su alma gemela no iba a funcionar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas seguir así, Kyle? —Stan sujeto brevemente el puente de su nariz. —rechazas a todas solo por no decir _"Estoy bien"_.

Kyle frunció el ceño. —Eso no es cierto.

— ¿Y Nichole? ¿Ya la olvidaste?

Kyle bajó la mirada hacia su bandeja con un sándwich, un jugo y una manzana.

Kyle la recordaba. ¿Cómo podría olvidarla? Nichole fue su primer amor. Sin embargo, su relación fue fugaz. La había visto en los pasillos de la universidad cargando sus maquetas y planos. El día en que finalmente hablaron, rezó, no solo a Moisés sino a todos los dioses que conocía. Pero no. Ninguno dijo lo que sus tatuajes de nacimiento tenían escrito. Aun así no la rechazó, lo intentaron, vaya, que lo hicieron. Pero todo término de manera abrupta, la chispa entre ellos se extinguió y Kyle, especialmente, no hizo nada para recuperarla. Poco después de la ruptura se enteró por los pasillos que Nichole lo había hallado. Su alma gemela.

—A ella no la rechacé.

—Pero te gustaba y ella a ti. Y no hiciste nada cuando las cosas iban mal.

—Ella es feliz ahora—sentencio Kyle, aburrido de hablar del pasado— planean casarse después de la universidad.

Stan rodó los ojos. — ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que encuentres a tu alma gemela?

—No lo sé. —su voz tenía un aire derrotista que a Stan no le gustó.

— ¿Harás como el idiota del Señor Garrison?— rio Stan sin ganas y frustración. — Nació con las palabras _"¿Puedo tomar su orden?"_ y se la pasa de restaurante en restaurante. Las tuyas son peores. Incluso yo las dije cuando nos conocimos.

Kyle pareció animarse y sonrió de lado. —Pero yo no dije las tuyas.

—Claro que no. —Stan rio—Hubiera sido muy raro que me dijeras: _"Muévete"_ luego de verme caer por las escaleras. El punto es…—le dio un sorbo a su jugo. Era increíble que ese fuera el almuerzo que la universidad ofrecía a los alumnos. — que debes dejar de pensar en lo que dice el tatuaje y vivir.

—Lo sé.

—Ya es hora, Kyle.

—Lo sé.

—Además…—dijo una voz detrás de él. — nada te asegura que tu alma gemela será una chica.

Kyle volteó a ver sin mucho interés al recién llegado.

Kenny sonreía de oreja a oreja. — ¿Qué? —dijo alzando los hombros y luego sentándose a su lado. —Piénsalo bien. Quizás estas buscando en el hoyo equivocado.

—No empieces, Kenny. —masculló dándole la primera mordida a su sándwich.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Sería tan terrible? Serian almas gemelas después de todo.

—S-supongo que sí…

Kenny le guiño a Stan antes de tomar su manzana y darle una mordida. — ¿En dónde está el culón? —dijo con la boca llena antes de que Stan se la quitará. —Ey!

—Ya sabes con quien está. —gruñó Kyle—Es increíble que haya encontrado su alma gemela antes que nosotros.

—Es increíble que yo aún no la haya encontrado. —comentó Kenny acercando sus dedos hacia la manzana de su amigo judío.

—Kenny…—él se detuvo— si quieres la manzana solo cógela.

McCormick tomó rápidamente la fruta y le dio una mordida. —Vamos a ir a la fiesta de… ¿quién era?

—Una chica mayor. —respondió Stan.

— ¿Y está bien que vayamos? —Kyle jugaba con el sorbete del jugo.

—Está bien, Ky —dijo Kenny con la boca llena. — Craig dijo que podíamos ir.

—Craig puede decir muchas cosas. —replicó Kyle.

—Craig puede hacer muchas cosas. —dijo Kenny mientras guiñaba un ojo, luego estalló en carcajadas. —Bueno…—enjuagó la esquina de su ojo como si hubiera alguna lágrima. — ¿Vas a ir, no?

Kyle tomó un sorbo de su jugo antes de contestar—Si digo que no ¿me insistirás hasta volverme loco? —Kenny asintió dándole la última mordida a la manzana— Sí iré, entonces. —tomó más del jugo antes de que Kenny le diera una palmada en la espalda, que resonó en la cafetería y le hizo escupir el jugo.

—Muy bien, Ky. —la sonrisa de Kenny era enorme, hasta los ojos le brillaban— Quizás encuentres a tu alma gemela ahí.

—Lo dudo —dijo mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque según Kyle. —habló Stan— su alma gemela se pasa el día entero en la biblioteca buscando la cura para el cáncer o está en alguna protesta defendiendo los derechos de algún grupo minoritario.

—O es un robot —dijo Kenny—como la de programación avanzada. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Kyle resopló —Leslie…

— ¡Leslie! —gritaron golpeando la mesa en el proceso y estallando en carcajadas.

—Si querías a una chica así, me lo hubieras dicho, amigo.

—Dios, Kyle. —exclamó Stan tocándose el estómago— ¿buscas tu alma gemela o a la pareja perfecta?

— ¡No buscó a la pareja perfecta! — gritó Kyle.

—Pero solo aceptaras a la chica que diga lo que dice tu tatuaje. —dijo Stan entre risas.

—Y que sea perfecta. —agregó Kenny con una sonrisa.

Kyle suspiró derrotado. Sus amigos se equivocaban, no buscaba la perfección. Kyle era lo suficientemente listo para saber que tal cosa no existía. No, no quería perfección. No quería una Barbie ni una princesa, tampoco pedía que atravesará el atlántico o que cambiará la historia. Quería algo real pero único, como todos, pero para él nada era más sexy que una mujer ambiciosa y apasionada. Oh, por Moisés, sus ojos resplandecían ante una mente ágil y un carácter fuerte.

Cualquiera podría decir que buscaba a alguien como su madre, y quizás no se equivocaban pero Kyle prefería no pensar en su complejo de Edipo.

La noche de la fiesta llegó. Hacia un frio terrible y de los tres Kenny era el único lo suficientemente estúpido por ir con una camiseta sin mangas. ¿La razón?

—Quiero que vean mi tatuaje. —dijo mientras meneaba el hombro derecho de manera seductora mostrando las palabras _"¿En qué estás pensando?"_

Ni Kyle ni Stan se molestaron en decirle algo. Pero dejaron de pensar que Kenny estaba loco de remate cuando pusieron un pie dentro de la casa y una onda de calor invadió sus cuerpos.

La música, las luces y el humo inundaban la casa. Todos moviéndose al son de la música, chocando sus cuerpos y bebiendo. Los tres pudieron ver a un par de parejas hacer su camino hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones.

Kenny silbó— ¡Esto va a ser genial! —rodeó a sus amigos con ambos brazos y los hizo adentrarse en la multitud.

Bailaron, rieron y tomaron. Al día siguiente tendrían dolor de cabeza y la ropa apestando a cigarro pero serían capaces de recordar todo lo que hicieron. A lo largo de la noche, varias chicas y uno que otro chico se había acercado a Kenny diciendo _"¿En qué estás pensando?"_ , a él le fascinaba. Le gustaba responder con idioteces y vulgaridades.

" _¿En qué estás pensando?"_

— En chicas con grandes tetas.

" _¿En qué estás pensando?"_

— En grandes vaginas.

" _¿En qué estás pensando?"_

—En mi pene de veinticinco centímetros.

" _¿En qué estás pensando?"_

—En el culo de Britney.

— ¿Spears?

— ¿Acaso hay otra?

Siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, a Kenny le encantaba la atención aun sabiendo que ninguno era su alma gemela.

— ¿Vamos a dejar que siga así toda la noche? —preguntó Kyle con una botella en la mano y sentado en uno de los sofás del lugar.

—Déjalo. — respondió Stan a su lado dándole un sorbo a su propia botella. —Se está divirtiendo. ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó cuándo vio a Kyle ponerse de pie.

—Necesito aire o esto—levantó la botella—me hará efecto.

— ¿Sabes que es un mito, no, Ky? ¡Ky! —gritó haciéndose oír por encima de la música mientras el otro se alejaba. — ¡Pensé que eras más listo!

Kyle pasó por la cocina. Estaba llena de chicos gritando y bebiendo sin parar. Las pocas chicas que había estaban prácticamente encima de ellos, casi desnudas, regalándose y frotándose. Ellos entre trago y trago las toqueteaban por encima de la poca ropa que traían. Las besaban con apetito, apretaban sus muslos y pechos con lujuria y brusquedad, luego las apartaban como si fueran juguetes, segundos después tiraban de sus pequeñas blusas acercándolas de nuevo con posesión.

¡Por Moisés! ¿No tenían dignidad o un mínimo de respeto por si mismas?

Kyle sacudió la cabeza no quería pensar en gente que no valía la pena. Se estaba divirtiendo, no quería arruinar su noche por andar pensando como su madre. Siguió avanzando hasta la puerta del patio trasero pero tuvo retroceder cuando una chica castaña, que le resultaba tremendamente familiar, con los pechos casi afuera y bastante ebria casi cae encima suyo. Ella rio de manera desquiciada y volvió a sentarse en las piernas de uno de los chicos.

Kyle rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro de desagrado.

— ¿Tienes algo en contra de m chica, niño? —ladró el hombre que la tenía apretada por la cintura, el resto de los chicos se rio.

Kyle prefirió no responder, pelear no estaba en sus planes. En ese momento, uno de ellos botó una botella causando una conmoción y risas, Kyle aprovechó para deslizarse hacia el patio.

El viento nocturno impactó con fuerza su cuerpo, eso sumado al alcohol en su sangre hicieron que su cabeza diera vueltas, por suerte no había nieve sino hubiera terminado tropezando con algún montículo. Se sentó ahí, en el suelo granulado a solo unos pasos del césped. Iba a tomar otro sorbo de la cerveza cuando escuchó botellas rompiéndose seguidos de gritos adentro de la casa. Volteó con curiosidad viendo a través de la puerta de vidrio.

Una pareja estaba peleando, era el mismo chico y la misma chica de hace solo minutos atrás. _¿De dónde la conozco?_ Se preguntó al mismo tiempo que los gritos se mezclaban con la música haciendo imposible saber que decían. Ella empujó al sujeto y este respondió levantando el puño.

Como si tuviera un resorte Kyle se puso de pie, dispuesto a intervenir. Pero no fue el único. Adentro, los chicos calmaron al grandote. La chica sonrió dejándose abrazar por el otro, luego recibió una palmada en el trasero.

Kyle se recostó en la pared, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el alcohol y su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar. No se dio cuenta en que momento cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Quizás fueron cinco, diez o quince minutos. Realmente no lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que a solo dos pasos de él y acurrucada sobre la hierba, estaba la muchacha castaña llorando. Ella parecía indiferente a su presencia, al igual que al frio. Traía una blusa roja que realzaba sus pechos y mostraba el ombligo, unos pantaloncillos cortos y apretados dejaban casi nada a la imaginación. Daban la impresión de que se romperían al más mínimo movimiento.

Kyle se la quedó viendo como un idiota, pero no, no, no. No piensen mal no veía su cuerpo, el cual era despampanante, sino a la muchacha. Una vez más se preguntaba donde la había visto antes.

Ella lloraba desconsoladamente haciendo sonidos extraños con la nariz, se veía desbastada, una pobrecita alma en desgracia, como un cachorro abandonado, solo que los cachorros eran lindos y adorables y no desprendían ese horrible olor mezcla de vómito, cerveza y nicótica. Aun así Kyle sintió la obligación de por lo menos darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Se levantó golpeando la botella en el proceso, no se cayó sino que la base tintineó contra el granito.

La muchacha giró la cabeza hacia él. Tenía los ojos hinchados y las mejillas cubiertas de rímel.

En ese instante Kyle la reconoció.

Ella sabía que las intenciones de Kyle eran buenas, lo sabía por la mirada de hermana de la caridad que el chico traía estampada en todo rostro.

Ella lo miró hastiada, no necesitaba más de esa mierda su vida.

— _¡Estoy bien!_ —gritó dando puñetazos al suelo como si fuera una niña pequeña en medio de una rabieta.

— _Lo siento._ —bufó Kyle incomodó, indignado y dispuesto a volver adentro.

En ese instante, el mundo se detuvo cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que el otro dijo.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! — exclamó ella, boquiabierta. — Eres tú.

De inmediato se puso de pie. Él la ayudó para que no cayera.

Ella sorbió su nariz y limpio su rostro con el antebrazo. Sus ojos eran oscuros y penetrantes a pesar de estar hinchados por el llanto. —Soy Tammy Warner.

—Lo sé…—dijo Kyle aun sin poder creerlo. Como derrotado se dejó caer sobre el suelo de granito.

Tammy Warner, de todas las chicas de la creación, tenía que ser ella. ¿Cómo era posible? Si él ya… y recordó. Recordó que años atrás cuando Kenny salió con Tammy, él nunca le habló. Dios…ni siquiera un hola.

— ¿Lo sabes? —se extrañó ella sentada a su lado, pero luego cambio su semblante por uno de orgullo, dándole pequeños codazos a Kyle — ¿Acaso soy tan popular?

—No, no—dijo él alarmado—En la secundaria saliste con un amigo mío, Kenny.

— ¿Quién?

—Kenny McCormick.

— ¿Quién?

—Rubio, ojos azules… ¿no…? — Kyle frotó su frente. No tenía opción, lo dijo: — " _¿En qué estás pensado?"_

—Oh! —exclamó— ¡El de la mamada en Fridays!

Kyle se quería morir.

Tammy rio con ganas pero enseguida comenzó a toser.

En su mente Kyle rezaba para que no saliera esperma de su boca.

— ¿Esto es real? — se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta. —Debe ser un sueño…—separó las manos y las dejó caer sobre rostro, provocando un sonido doloroso. Sus manos dejaron una marca rojiza sobre su piel— ¿Por qué sigo aquí?

—Oye…—dijo en tono monótono luego de tomar un sorbo de la cerveza de Kyle. — ¿Estás loco? No es que me importe. He estado con locos antes, no me sorprendería que mi alma gemela fuera uno…

Kyle lo intentó una vez más pero nada, seguía ahí con la ex mamadas locas de Kenny.

—A todo esto, pelirrojo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Kyle…—suspiró—Kyle Broflovski.

Sus ojos brillaron — ¿Un judío? — junto las palmas y sonrió. —Serías el cuarto. ¿Tienes dinero? ¿Estudias, trabajas, haces algo?

—E-estudio ciencias políticas. ¿Y tú?

—Hm…—tomó otro sorbo de cerveza antes de contestar—…mi tía intentó mandarme a la universidad luego de que mis padres murieron pero… ¿Quién necesita algo así? Y trabajar…puf. Por favor, soy joven, luego puedo pensar en eso. Me gusta divertirme ¿sabes? — le ofreció la botella a Kyle pero él la rechazó. —Oh! Mira, mira…— Tammy alzó la manga de su blusa mostrando su tatuaje con un _"Lo siento"_. —Estamos destinados, Kyle.

— Eso parece, sí…sí.

— ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tammy con ligera preocupación. —Parece que te va a dar un infarto.

—N-no te preocupes.

— Hm…— Tammy se levantó, esta vez no necesito ayuda. — ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? —preguntó llamando la atención de Kyle— Tengo una motocicleta, bueno…no es técnicamente mía, se la robé a algún bastardo malnacido.

— ¿Y quieres que yo…?

Antes de darse cuenta Kyle estaba en el asiento de una enorme motocicleta roja con flamas mientras Tammy maniobraba la ranura de la llave.

—Tammy, yo nunca…

— ¡Shh! Nos van a oír.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Dijiste qué se la robaste a un bastardo malnacido!

El labio de Tammy se curvó en una sonrisa—Así es…

Kyle escuchó el sonido del motor retumbar como el rugido de un león. El ruido captó la atención de tres chicos dentro de la casa. Kyle reconoció a uno de ellos como el tipo que tuvo a Tammy entre sus piernas, se veía enojado.

— ¡Lo haré ahora! —exclamó Tammy con alegría poniendo el vehículo en marcha. — ¡Sujétate!

Lo último que Kyle vio de la casa fue la puerta principal abriéndose.

— ¡Hija de perra! —gritaron a sus espaldas.

Tammy soltó la mano derecha del volante, la elevó y mostró su dedo medio.

Luego aceleró enviándolo a ambos volando por la calle. Kyle recordó con horror que nunca antes había montado una moto. No lo pensó, solo había seguido a Tammy y se arrepentía tremendamente. Apretaba sus brazos con más fuerza a medida que iban acelerando dejando atrás los suburbios.

—Hey! —le dijo ella—tranquilo, tigre.

Kyle aflojó su agarre. — ¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó con el viento golpeando su rostro.

—Relájate. —le dijo mirándolo de soslayo, luego le sonrió. —Estas con tu alma gemela.

La idea solo logró tensarlo más. Pero en solo un segundo todo cambio.

El viento se colaba por su chaqueta, revolvía su cabello y azotaba sus mejillas. Dejó atrás sus preocupaciones, su problemas y ataduras no sabía a qué velocidad iban pero el viento le decía que debía ser a mucha. La adrenalina envolvía cada célula de su cuerpo, mandando corrientes de electricidad por sus venas. ¡Por Moisés! Se sentía volar. Miles y miles de kilómetros lejos de todo y todos. Rio como nunca antes lo había hecho. Rio hasta que el costado derecho le dolió, rio hasta las lágrimas.

Nunca se había sentido tan completo. Tan libre.

Era, como diría DiCaprio, el rey del mundo.

Pero para cuando llegaron al centro y comenzaron a sortear los autos, el miedo inicial volvió a invadirlo y cerró los ojos. Por lo visto a ella no le importaba romper los límites de velocidad, en un momento Kyle juró escuchar silbatos y ordenes de detenerse. Se imaginó como deberían verse para los demás, como una mancha borrosa superveloz. Pronto dejaron el centro atrás, fue ahí que abrió los ojos, recibiendo un frío aire en las pupilas.

Reconoció las calles por las que iban, tantos años siendo amigo de Kenny no podía olvidar las casas destartaladas y la basura en las esquinas.

Un segundo después, sintió que Tammy bajaba la velocidad y que la motocicleta se orillaba al costado de un bar de mala muerte.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó él bajándose de la motocicleta.

Ella le sonrió— ¿No es obvio? Es un bar. ¿Qué más se puede hacer?

Desde que Kenny y Tammy salieron años atrás, Kyle jamás pero jamás había pensado en ella. Pero si lo hubiera hecho probablemente hubiera pensado en una pobre chica que iba de fiesta en fiesta de igual manera que iba de hombre en hombre, bebiendo hasta la inconciencia y pasando sus días entre colillas de cigarro y el inminente riesgo del polvo blanco o las jeringas.

Esa noche Kyle la acompañó más por curiosidad, por querer conocerla, saber más de la era su alma gemela. Quería intentarlo, hacer que funcione a pesar de sus diferencias. Intercambiaron números y salieron unas cinco veces, al cine, a comer, pero de alguna manera siempre terminaban o en ese bar de mala muerte o en algún otro.

Si le hubieran preguntado a Tammy porque necesitaba alcohol a las dos de la mañana. Primero hubiera respondido que en una fiesta lo necesita para divertirse, luego respondería que no es necesaria una fiesta para pasarlo bien, más tarde respondería que se debe tomar a cualquier hora, a las dos de la mañana, a las seis, a las diez, a las tres de la tarde, a las ocho de la noche. Total, ella podía controlarlo, o al menos eso es lo que se decía.

— ¡Eres una alcohólica! — le gritó al teléfono cuando Tammy lo llamó arrastrando las palabras y pidiendo dinero para pagar la cuenta del bar.

Kyle salió a las tres de la mañana por ella, estaba aburrido. Era la tercera vez que lo despertaba a mitad de la noche. Sus amigos estaban preocupados, Kyle no se veía nada bien, Tammy parecía un parasito absorbiendo no solo su dinero sino también su energía.

—Necesitas ayuda—le dijo Kyle.

Ella abrió los ojos ofendida. —Escucha, serás toda la porquería de alma gemela que quieras pero no tienes derecho a hablarme así. No eres mi padre.

Kyle jadeó—Quiero ayudarte.

—Oh, por favor. —gimió—no empieces tú también, ya tengo suficiente con el mundo.

— ¿Con el mundo? —bufó Kyle cruzándose de brazos. Echaba chispas por los ojos —Quiero ayudarte ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

—Estoy harta de tipos como tú. —lo señalo— Quiero ayudarte bla bla bla, lo único que piensan es en coger. ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?!

— ¡No! — grito con los puños apretados. — ¡Porque no quiero tener sífilis!

La cara de Kyle ardió, de pronto se quedó callado, en la esquina de sus ojos se formaron lágrimas, Tammy acababa de abofetearlo.

¿Qué clase de futuro tendría con Tammy? ¿Cómo criaría a sus hijos? Oh, Dios… ya podía imaginarlo. Las peleas, gritos, insultos, adornos rompiéndose, niños gritando, su dinero desapareciendo mágicamente, la infidelidad, ¡las adicciones! La cárcel… todo su futuro arruinado en una sola noche. Kyle nunca había sentido tanto miedo como el que sintió en ese instante. Su corazón se le salía del pecho, las palmas le sudaban y, por Moisés, su cabeza iba a explotar.

—Lo siento…—ella lo miró con enojo.

—Está bien—la miró y tomando todo el valor que tenía volvió a hablar— No puedo estar contigo. —movió la cabeza— No quiero. Quizás hubo error con los tatuajes o con el destino. ¡No lo sé!, pero no quiero ser tu alma gemela.

Tammy frunció el ceño, — ¿Por qué? ¿No soy lo suficientemente linda para ti? ¡Perdóname por no ser una Barbie!

—Ah! —Kyle se exaspero. — ¡No se trata de eso! ¿No lo entiendes? No me importa si eres la persona más fea del mundo, por Moisés, incluso podrías ser tonta y aun así podría llegar a quererte pero esto…quedarme a tu lado es cavar mi propia tumba.

Súbitamente los ojos de Tammy se humedecieron. Empujó a Kyle de su camino— ¡Púdrete, Kyle Broflosvki! — gritó, tratando sin éxito de evitar que le temblara la voz.

Salió del lugar. El motor de la motocicleta rugió con ella encima. Aceleró sin mirar atrás.

— _Estoy bien. Estoy bien._ — dijo una y otra vez.

Al dar contra el viento las lágrimas helaron sus mejillas

El tiempo siguió para Kyle. No, no la buscó. Y la verdad nunca supo si no lo hizo por ella o por él, quizás un poco de ambos. Miedo, cobardía, realmente no quería pensar en eso. Para él esa noche, en esa fiesta, bebió demás y terminó, de alguna manera mágica, en casa de Kenny.

Los años pasaron, sus estudios seguían, mejores calificaciones como siempre; salidas con los idiotas de sus amigos y Cartman; nuevas responsabilidades, graduación y trabajo. Fue ahí que la conoció.

Bebe, una preciosa chica de rizada melena rubia y rostro angelical. Linda, inteligente y con ambiciones tan grandes como la Casa Blanca. Su relación fue hermosa, intensa y sin precedentes. Todos apostaban cuando se casarían y cuantos hijos tendrían, pero llegó a su fin sin previo aviso.

Un día cualquiera de julio, Kyle en un momento de torpeza rompió la taza de la cafetera, los vidrios se incrustaron en su mano que, como no podía ser de otra forma, comenzó a sangrar. Bebe llegó enseguida y limpio el desastre mientras su novio iba al baño. Cuando Kyle volvió el lugar estaba impecable pero su mano seguía sangrando. En ese instante llegó uno de los nuevos empleados, un joven de cabello castaño desordenado y mirada amable.

— _¿Por qué está sangrando?_ —preguntó Francis, con ligera preocupación.

— _Porque es un idiota._ —rio Bebe pasándole un paño a Kyle.

—Muy graciosa. —Kyle envolvió su mano, ignorando la mirada que su novia y Francis compartían. — ¿Q-qué está pasando?

Y eso fue todo.

Algo hizo que en ese preciso día de julio Bebe encontrará su alma gemela, algo hizo que ese día Kyle destrozara la jarra de vidrio. Algo…llámenlo como quieran…suerte, destino…una simple coincidencia.

Una simple coincidencia llevó a que la ruptura se produjera a solo dos días del viaje que los chicos habían planeado desde hace meses.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Kenny haciendo que Stan alejara el teléfono de su rostro. Llamar a Kenny no había sido buena idea. — ¿Cómo que no vamos a ir a la Comic-con?

Stan suspiró intercambiando el celular hacia su mano izquierda. —Lo que oíste, Ken. Bebe acaba de terminar con Bebe y no está de ánimos.

—Lo sé, p-pero hemos planeado esto prácticamente desde que éramos niños y nos disfrazamos de los Vengadores para Halloween. —gimió con pena— Tu ibas a ser el Steve de mi Tony. ¡Haríamos Stony, Stan!

—Carajo…—gruñó Stan por lo bajo, estaba en la calle con Kyle y este no hacía más que alejarse.

— ¿Hola? —habló Kenny— ¿Steve?

—Intento seguirle el paso a Kyle, está como poseído. L-lo siento pero tendrás que ir solo.

— ¿El culón aun irá, no?

—….dijo que sí pero hará pareja con….

—Ya sé, ya sé. —lo cortó, sabiendo a quien se refería. — Malditas almas gemelas.

—Y que lo digas… ¡Ken! —exclamó alterado— Debo colgar, ¡Kyle está por hacer una estupidez!

—Está bien, pasaré después con helado.

— ¡Cero azúcar! —gritó antes de cortar.

Dos días después Kenny estaba en Chicago esperando a Cartman y su alma gemela, ambos habían llegado en el vuelo de la mañana en primera clase y se hospedaban en un hotel de lujo no como el cuarto de motel que Kenny tuvo que alquilar. Con suerte pudo encontrar un taxi que llevara a Iron Man. No le sorprendería ver al culón y a su pareja bajar de una limosina en cualquier momento, esos dos compartían el gusto por las cosas caras, al igual que la soberbia, el orgullo, vanidad, y muchos otros adjetivos calificativos negativos.

Kenny apenas podía ver por la máscara así que cuando creyó verlos, la alzó. No pudo evitar reír.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Kinny?

Eric Cartman tenía el cabello rojo, casi el mismo tono que el de Kyle, solo que este tenía un ligero brillo plastificado y sobresalían dos cuernos. Sus dientes eran filosos y en su cuello, al igual que en sus muñecas, traía un collar grueso con púas. Sus hombros tenían placas verdes con púas y una placa amarilla cubría su pecho. Y como último toque un enorme caparazón verde con púas en su espalda.

— ¿Qué se supone que eres? —preguntó Kenny entre risas.

—Es Bowser, Rey de los Koopas, cabeza de micropene.

Eric carcajeó logrando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su pareja y una mirada de "te odio" de parte de Kenny.

—Siempre es un gusto verte, Estella.

Ella iba de la Princesa Peach, con su vestido rosa, unos guantes largos y su rubio cabello cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda y como toda princesa una corona decoraba su cabeza. Oh, Estella, Estella, tan linda y odiable. Desde que Eric la conoció en la escuela, como la nueva estudiante inglesa y dijo sus palabras, no se separaron. Oh, como recordaba ese día. Fue tan… no, no, no iba a pensar en eso.

— ¿Vas a entrar, pobre excusa de ser humano?

Iba a ser un día largo para Kenny.

El lugar era inmenso y abarrotado con personas y personajes por doquier. En menos de diez minutos Kenny contó veinte Harley Quinns entre mujeres y hombres. Estella lo insultaba siempre que podía y en algún momento termino por cansarse y se escabullo sigilosamente, solo entonces se sintió libre. Compró todo lo que pudo, por algo se quedaba en un motel de mala muerte, para ahorrar y comprar sus amadas figuras de edición limitada. Anduvo por todo el lugar buscando los mejores precios y los más raros objetos. Se tomó fotos con perfectos desconocidos, dos Lokis, un hombre araña y una mujer maravilla, quien le dio su número. Entro a tres paneles donde, aunque de lejos, vio a sus actores favoritos. Era extraordinario.

Unas horas después se apoyó en una de las paredes, necesitaba descansar unos minutos. Mientras estaba ahí comenzó a contar a todas las Harley Quinns que veía. Iba por la número treinta cuando oyó lo que tantas otras veces había oído.

— _¿En qué estás pensando?_

Él sonrió bajo la máscara, hacia tanto que no iba a una fiesta y exhibía su tatuaje. Claro que ya no era un adolescente, en solo cinco años tendría treinta. Iba a responder con una vulgaridad de su repertorio pero entonces miró a quien le hizo la pregunta.

Era Loki, solo que era una chica. No, no era la versión femenina de Loki que muestra los senos y usa falda, era el asgardiano en todo su esplendor solo que las facciones de su rostro eran femeninas y se notaba que hacia lo posible para ocultar sus pechos pero no servía de nada porque en el lugar de tener los cuernos dorados del asgardiano, en su cabeza había una linda cinta morada que no combinaba para nada con lo que traía puesto.

La chica que le devolvía una suspicaz mirada.

Una idea cruzó la mente de Kenny .Entonces, levantó el brazo con dirección a la joven mostrándole su palma, donde brillaba una luz circular y con un triste intento de voz de Iron Man dijo:

— _Quieta, no me gustaría lastimar tu perfecto rostro._

Comenzó a reír pero paró al ver el rostro boquiabierto de ella.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¡Eres tú! —gritó, mirando a Kenny como nunca nadie antes lo había mirado. —Soy Jenny Simon.

Kenny le estrechó la mano con torpeza, subió la máscara del disfraz, dejando aún más maravillada a la chica. —Kenny McCormick.

—Esto es increíble, yo…ni siquiera pensaba venir cuando mi Thor me falló. Dios…

— ¿Iban a hacer Thorki? —preguntó Kenny levantando las cejas e inmediatamente se golpeó mentalmente por decirle eso a una chica pero ella rio.

—Es una broma interna entre nosotras.

"Maldita sea" pensó Kenny. "Es perfecta."

—Aún sigo sin creerlo. Digo…te vi a lo lejos y… solo quería una foto. No sabía cómo acercarme, ni que decir. Iba a dejarte en paz pero pensé "No seas cobarde, Jenny" Solo se vive una vez ¿no?

Un sentimiento extraño recorrió el cuerpo de Kenny como si las palabras de su alma gemela no tuvieran sentido, pero decidió no darle vueltas al asunto. —Sí. —dijo convencido. — ¿Estás sola?

—Como dije mi Thor me canceló.

—Te presentaré a mis amigos. —bajó la máscara.

—Me encantaría—respondió tomando su mano.

Bajo la máscara, Kenny se ruborizó. —Solo…—dijo comenzando a caminar—no aceptes nada de ellos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Son capaces de ponerle laxantes a los pasteles.

—Suena terrible. —comentó con el ceño fruncido pero su expresión cambio de repente. — ¿Sabes lo que pienso al vernos caminar de la mano?

— ¡Iron Frost!

— ¡Frost Iron!

Al mismo tiempo que Jenny picaba a Estella con su centro en Chicago, Stan en Colorado colocaba una manta sobre Kyle. Desde la ruptura hace dos días Stan había hecho lo posible por animar a su amigo. No había sido fácil pero poco a poco lo estaba conseguía. Estaba convencido que para el final de la semana Kyle olvidaría quien era Bebe Stevens. Además Kyle entraría a la escuela de derecho en septiembre y no volvería a verla, ni a ella ni a Francis.

Stan dejo a Kyle dormido en el sofá y fue a la cocina, encontrando absolutamente nada en la nevera. Se preguntó cómo funcionaba Kyle sin él cerca. El pobre era todo un desastre. Pero Stan no podía quejarse, no cuando él fue un millón de veces peor tras su rompimiento con Wendy.

Tomó las llaves del departamento, iría por provisiones. Al salir del edificio vio la Harley Davidson estacionado en el lugar de Kyle. Una linda motocicleta negra, ligera y elegante. Ese día no pudo evitar que Kyle cometiera la locura de comprarla. Cuando Kyle la condujo, Stan pudo ver sus ojos brillar de una manera única, nunca antes vista.

Dejó de pensar en la moto y siguió hasta la tienda. El lugar estaba relativamente cerca, la atención fue rápida y en menos de veinte minutos volvía al apartamento. Pasaba por uno de esos parques donde los chicos se reúnen por las noches a jugar futbol cuando escuchó un grito a la distancia.

— ¡ _Muévete!_

Fue demasiado tarde, antes de darse estaba tirado en el suelo con las compras a su alrededor y una marca roja en todo su rostro.

Escuchó pasos acercándose, su cerebro estaba aturdido y su vista desenfocada.

—Veo estrellas. —dijo mirando hacia los postes de luz.

Alguien gruñó ante el comentario. —Tenías que ponerte en el camino de la pelota ¿verdad, marica?

Stan se sentó en el suelo. Cuando su vista volvió a la normalidad vio a una chica de parka rosa con unos ojos azules fuera de este mundo. Atrás de ella silbando y dando gritos había aproximadamente ocho chicos.

— ¡Lo encontró!—gritaban. — ¡Lizzy lo encontró!

Ella cada vez estaba más roja. — ¡Cállense, carajo! —volteo amenazándolos con un puño en alto.

—Espera… —Stan conectó los hechos. —tú…

—Levántate, engendro. —le ofreció una mano— Tienes mucha mierda por la que responder.

Cartman, Kenny y Stan. Los tres habían encontrado a sus almas gemelas. A Kyle no le molestó, así debía ser. No podía odiarlos por hallar la felicidad, bueno, quizás a Cartman sí, pero solo un poco. Tammy había asaltado su mente, no solo una, sino muchas veces, generalmente por las noches cuando no podía dormir o cuando se desvelaba estudiando, en esos momentos cuando uno es capaz de escuchar un alfiler caer, ahí la chica de cabellos castaños y oscuros ojos penetrantes venía a su mente. Su relación fue de días y hubo más recogidas en bares a las tres de la mañana que citas. ¿Alguna vez llevó a quererla? No lo sabía ¿Alguna vez volvería a verla? Tampoco lo sabía.

Una parte de él había querido alejarla en el momento exacto en que abrió la boca y dijo sus palabras. Ah…había sido ingenuo y un idiota. Tammy no era mala, nunca lo fue. Incluso podía ser divertida, y cuando estaba sobria era bastante coherente y centrada con lo que decía. ¿Cómo estaría? Esperaba que fuera feliz…

Un par de veces se preguntó qué haría si la volviera a ver. "Le invitaría un café" fue su respuesta.

Cinco años después y con treinta años, Kyle era el único que iba al trabajo en motocicleta. Caminaba por los pasillos con aire seguro y un portafolio, acaba de salir de la Corte Juvenil. Iba de prisa sin saber porque pues ese había sido su último caso y lo máximo que podía hacer era releer el testimonio de la víctima, trabajo inútil pues ya lo había hecho una docena de veces.

De repente alguien en traje golpeó el costado de Kyle, casi cayendo. Kyle tomó su brazo para que la otra persona no cayera.

— _Lo siento._ —dijo él.

— _Estoy bien_. —respondió ella.

Y en ese instante, el mundo se detuvo una vez más.

* * *

 **Espero que las parejas que elegí hayan gustado o al menos quedado bien.**

 **Nunca he hecho crack, así que no sé si lo hice bien o no pero era parte del reto del foro y espero haberlo hecho bien.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido, Bye.**

 **BCD.**


End file.
